losing… YOURSELF
by Shattering Desire
Summary: Being falsely framed… you lost everything you held precious to you since all the evidence pointed towards you. Revenge become hopeless when you became homeless. :FICLET SERIES : eventual!READER/IZAYA : dedicated to; InspirationInTheMaking
1. Enter 01: The Reader

[d e d i c a t e d_t o ; **InspirationInTheMaking**~]  
>[ ┌ L o s i n g [Izaya Orihara] →YOURSELF ┘ 01 ]<p>

* * *

><p>You stared blankly in front of you as you watched the rain soak the Earth around you, shivering once at the sheer coldness you felt when a car drove by and mercilessly splashed you and you felt as though you were skinny-dipping in a ice-covered lake.<p>

But did anyone cared that a young woman was drench in dirty, murky water from equally dirty road full of dust and dirt?

No.

To them you were merely a homeless person living on the streets with no one to take you in.

You use to think the same thing and even laughed at the homeless that tried to scurry away from young, teenaged drivers. That was **before**when you still had a job and friends, family to lean on.

Now you had nothing; no family support, no friends to encourage you-_nothing_ but the help of the homeless shelters that gave you new clothing every few months.[1]

Everything you had for years,  
>all gone in just a few seconds of being falsely framed for something you had nothing to do with and yet there was no way to prove it.<p>

Everything. Single. Piece. Of. Evidence,  
>it all pointed towards you.<p>

You could still see those hateful gazes on your back when you lost everything, but they had only gotten worse since you've begun living on the streets.

○ ○ [2]○ ○

It had suddenly begun raining incredibly hard, but it didn't faze the young boy for it fitted his mood as he stare at the cold, wet concrete-it only made him grit his teeth with annoyance as he shivered from being soaked to the bone as he trudged through the heavy rain.

Only once he bumped into an equally soaked-through figure and stumbled did his eyes lifted from the ground to stare at sopping, wet form on a dirty and worn-out woman; she homeless from barely even a glance on her ragged clothing.

He immediately felt pity for her when her vacant [E/C] orbs met his yellow-colored ones.

"Ah, sorry about that." He said, placing a hand in front of her.

It took half a minute for her to understand why there was a hand in front of her face and just as he was about to tell her to take it she lifted her hand and placed a quivering, icy hand onto his.

It startled him, but he quickly yet gently lifted her and steady her and held her until he believed she could stand on her own he slowly let go of his hold on her.

"Be careful now," He stated when she tipped forward. "Well, Ill see you around." With that done, he walked around her and continued on with his walk.

_"Thank you."_

He froze, blinking before turning around slightly just to see a vacant spot of where the young woman was once standing.

A small soft smile fell on his lips before it disappeared as his usual scowl took place.

* * *

><p><em>I truly hope this okay, Danizaya.<br>Please tell me whatcha thought of it so far?_

[1]; I am not quite sure if this happens to other Homeless shelters, but in my town they provide clothing. I would know, trust me. Been homeless once for a few months… it was horrible.

[2]; An extra, but it was a needed extra.

* * *

><p>[ <span>s <span>p e c i a l t h a n k y o u t o : ]  
><em>GoddnessInProgress<em> and _JustWaitAndSee_.  
>You girls helped me lots with the idea and gave me even a better plot by a few simple suggestions. :)<p> 


	2. Enter 02: The Gentleman Boy

[Ficlet Series for; InspirationInTheMaking~]

* * *

><p>[ O R I H A R A . I Z A Y A ]<br>[ LOSING . y o u r s e l f ]  
><strong>02<strong>

* * *

><p>Before when you were still on a steady good paying job, you loved kids since they were so innocent and oblivious to the cruel actions of the real World. However, that affection and opinion of them quickly changed to fear.<p>

Flinching, you shuffled to the side to avoid the rocks that are flying towards but you were unsuccessful, as you could not see anything clearly without seeing doubles of everything, you saw and could barely stand thanks to the cold and fever due the rainstorm a few days ago. Honestly, even though you blamed the rainstorm for happening so randomly, you knew it was your stupidity for walking in it just to numb your heartache. The water in the river nearby helped calm you down, but it made your fever worse.

"Get out of here, you stupid bum!"

"Yeah! Get lost!" Shouted a child from behind the oldest kid, but his voice was cracked. For what reasons, you could not tell.

'Aren't brats supposed to feel pity for the poor?' You frowned at the kids before trying to escape once more incoming rocks, your nails digging into the concrete beneath as you tried to lift yourself up from the ground with no success and a rock embedded itself onto the back of your skull was your only answer.

'Apparently not.' You thought, letting out a hiss as rock slipped from the spot it landed to the ground making a loud clacking sound that echoed throughout the alleyway you were trying to hide yourself in. It hurt so much. You never did anything to deserve this ─ why was the World slowly, but surely, turning against you?

"We said get, so yer ass out ta here!" Shouted the eldest of the children with a slurred speech, marching up to you and stare down at your pathetic form on the ground. "You stinkin' bum, why won't you leave?"

Despite the pain being too much to handle, you whimpered out of self-pity. Even though they were just children, possibly only seventeen year-olds, you knew they could cause a great deal of pain from just the dark gleam you almost missed in their eyes. You were almost glad that you could not feel that much of anything, other than the slight throb from the rock hitting the back of your head yet the minute a heavy painful pressure pressed against your stomach tears stung your eyes as you lost what little strength you had when you flew back a few metres away and hit the filthy concrete.

"You…! You l-little brat!" You gasped out, breathing almost came impossible to do after that kick. "Is this how you treat your elders!"

"No, but ya don't deserve my respect!"

"Ah, is this how kids treat girls now? You are _never_going to get a girlfriend like that," Someone teased from behind you. Nevertheless, you could easily hear the edge in their voices that sent the kids running at the sight of the man.

Glancing backwards, you saw the person who appeared – a golden-haired boy with honey-orbs that shined with pity as they look at your pitiful, fever-flushed and weak face.

'Where... have I seen you before?' Your vision was hazy, and you landed your head down as lifting it was far too much of a burden and it made you feel sick in your stomach. However, you knew you had to thank him, and forcing yourself to sit up to bow in thanks to the man that took his time to walk down the hill to help. "T-Thank you for helping me, kind boy."

* * *

><p>He did not <em>mean<em> to help the homeless woman, but when he neared the bunch of troublemakers that were picking on her and seen she was sick and barely even fought back made him frown. How can kids be so cruel and heartless? Then again, their parents probably did not teach them proper manners – not to say he had proper manners, but he knew to respect a woman.

Yet, seeing her bow seem like she was born from a high-class home, and the fact she was the same woman from the night before… It was almost odd to see it, but he shrugged it off and sat down in front of the older woman. "Eh, it's alright. Say, are ya feeling okay? Ya look as though ya have a fever."

The [H/C] women straighten her back when she stopped bowing, almost as if she was offended, and she shook her head. "I am fine, I… just have a bit of a cold."

The youngest of the two merely raised a brow. "Really now? Ya look like ya could pass over any minute."

[E/C] orbs averted towards the water of the river, making the blonde huff and pout.

"Well, _fine_. Don't answer me, and here I was gonna offer ya a night stay at my place."

The orbs of the woman flew from the water to look into mischievous yellow ones with disbelief written all over her face. "Wha–! Why? Why, would you do that?"

"Because, just talking to me seems to exhaust you of any energy you may have or had," The boy grinned. "Besides, my mom taught me to always be a gentlemen towards women; so offering free of charge lodging to a obviously sick homeless woman more of mere taste of my gentlemanly ways."

The disbelief was still there.

"You… don't just do that, what if I'm a druggie o-or…!" A sharp cough erupted from her lungs, making her double over in pain as she grasped her clothed chest in false hopes it would help stop the pain – not that it helped in any way. A warm hand slide on your back, jolting you with surprise, but when it moved back and forth in a soothing manner, you could not help but look grateful at the kind boy. "T-Thank you, o-once a-again."

He merely laughed, and his grin merely grown wider and brighter. "No problem! But, seriously, my mom would kill me if I didn't help a pretty lady like you when you are this sick – was it because of the rain that night?"

All he got for an answer was a sneeze.

* * *

><p>‹ Author Note ›<p>

I did most of my research for this, but I might not have had gotten not-so accurate information. In addition, I'ma just go with the cliché hobo-gets-treated-extremely-unfairly routine, since most of them really do get treated _really_unfairly and it grinds my nerves. Yeah. Oh, and just so you know, I don't really know who this guy is – a random, spur of the moment OC? :'D

Anyways; I AM SO SORRY, DANIZAYA. I can't believe it only took me a few minutes to finish this and write 700+ words, especially since I meant to update Losing-›YOURSELF much sooner!

Man, I am such a failure. =A=


End file.
